froggyfreshrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Reindeer Games
Reindeer Games Hook I've been waiting for these gifts, I've been waiting all year long But when I woke up to sneak a peek, all the presents were all gone Now I ain't one to make a fuss but Christmas ain't the same When that old boy James, James, James playing reindeer games 1 It was the night before Christmas, me and Mike couldn't sleep We stayed up guessing about our presents cause we weren't allowed to peek But we ain't very patient and we couldn't wait no more I felt the cool winter chill as my feet hit the floor We opened up the door and we walked down the hall But there wasn't any presents, there were no presents at all I looked over and Mike just started crying I put my hand on his shoulder and said "It's gonna be fine!" Don't worry Mike, we're gonna figure this out We're gonna get the presents back, that's what Christmas is about See, without present man, Christmas ain't the same" Mike looked over at me and said "It's gotta be James" I said "You're right, I should have known In the middle of the night, he must have broke into our home" Mike said "Yo, he could be anywhere in town" I said "I know but we gotta track him down" Hook I've been waiting for these gifts, I've been waiting all year long But when I woke up to sneak a peek, all the presents were all gone Now I ain't one to make a fuss but Christmas ain't the same When that old boy James, James, James playing reindeer games 2 Me and Mike headed out on that cold winter night With the snow shining bright underneath the moonlight We drew James very best that we could Taped him up to all the telephone poles in the hood We stopped at the stores, taped his pictures to doors It was the middle of the night and we was going on four Me and Mike was getting cold, the trail was getting cold By now, been sold or resold The sun came up, we been searching all night We searched left, we searched right, it wasn't anywhere in sign We was getting tired, we was bout to call it quits Then all of a sudden we got an anonymous tip The caller said "I see him in the woods behind the school Hurry cause I think he's got your parents with him too" Me and Mike headed off to the woods in a rush We couldn't believe it but sure enough, there he was Hook I've been waiting for these gifts, I've been waiting all year long But when I woke up to sneak a peek, all the presents were all gone Now I ain't one to make a fuss but Christmas ain't the same When that old boy James, James, James playing reindeer games 3 Mike fired the sling shot and hit him in the butt cheek James dropped to his knees and let out a loud shriek He was dragging a big bag that Big Blue couldn't even lift Me and Mike ran up and said "Why did you steal our gifts?" James said "Sorry guys, money's been tight Winter's been so cold, there ain't nobody riding bikes When nobody's riding bikes man, there's no bikes to steal I been going to church to get a nice hot meal" Mike said "Shut up, James, give us back our presents I looked at Mike and said "Dog, chill, just wait a second James is clearly broke and we got a lot of gifts It ain't gon' kill us just to give him five or six Then James said "Hey guys, how bout this I ain't keeping five or six, I'm keeping all your freaking gifts I pulled my sword out, I was all ready for war James pulled his magnum out, said "gon' be sorry" Hook I've been waiting for these gifts, I've been waiting all year long But when I woke up to sneak a peek, all the presents were all gone Now I ain't one to make a fuss but Christmas ain't the same When that old boy James, James, James playing reindeer games Villains *James Protagonists *Froggy Fresh *Money Maker Mike Category:Songs